


Risk Management

by Penknife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: There's a time for caution, and a time to take acceptable risks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



"So, do sorcerers supreme drink?" Tony Stark asks.

The answer is, not much. Stephen's powers mean that he might as well be operating heavy machinery every minute of the day. The last thing he wants to cause is a drunken car crash.

But they've managed actual teamwork today without disaster, and this is clearly a peace offering, and some part of him wonders when he became such a killjoy.

"I have some Russian vodka," he says. "Maybe not the most expensive, but good."

"I do know the difference between price and quality," Tony says, and Stephen gets out the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

The bottle is empty, and Stephen is aware of a certain distance between himself and his body that he can't ascribe to astral projection.

"Hey," Tony says. There's real concern in his eyes, even though Stephen still isn't sure they're friends. "You still with me?"

"It's just been a while." Being drunk brings back the haze of drugs and the bitterness of despair, like being displaced in time. "Bad memories."

"Believe me, I know that song," Tony says. "I don't suppose there's a mystic cure."

"None that's worth the price."

"Well," Tony says, and puts his shoulder resignedly against Stephen's.


	3. Chapter 3

If he weren't drunk, Stephen probably wouldn't lean his head deliberately on Tony Stark's shoulder, but it's an acceptable risk. It could be awkward, but not lethal.

Tony rakes his fingers through Stephen's hair. It feels treacherously good, and reminds him of other things he hasn't done in a long time. "Sober up first," Tony says, so apparently they're on the same page about what comes next.

"There are no mystic shortcuts to that, either," Stephen says.

"So what's mystic wisdom good for?"

"Having the common sense not to do magic when you're drunk."

"Fine, play it safe," Tony says.


	4. Chapter 4

For a man who can be self-absorbed in every other context, Tony is good in bed. He strips Stephen and finds every sensitive place on his body. Right now he's mouthing the hollow of Stephen's hip, which before this moment he wouldn't have called an erogenous zone.

Tony bites experimentally, and Stephen tenses. "Not pain."

"Noted," Tony says immediately. "Can I touch your hands?"

That's careful, but it's also pushing. Tony is a man who'll always want to push.

"Not yet," Stephen says. He wants Tony's mouth on the delicate skin between the scars, but he's not that reckless yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen has pursued enough solitary satisfaction to be familiar with the rush of power that comes with orgasm. He masters it and lets it wash harmlessly over them both as prickly light.

"What just happened?" Tony demands, lifting his head.

Stephen takes a moment to catch his breath. "Nothing. Sex raises energy. Doing nothing with it is the trick."

"What could you do if you tried?"

"You do like danger, don't you?" Stephen says. He considers himself sensibly cautious. He's not sure if he considers Tony reckless or brave.

"Acceptable risks," Tony says, and sprawls on the bed beside him.


End file.
